


Strip Search

by Misanagi



Series: Friends with Benefits [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo wants to distract Quatre, and he knows just what game to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caitlin).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Duo had been looking at Quatre for the last few minutes.

Quatre probably wasn't aware that he was massaging his temples or that he was frowning while he read over those damn reports that seemed to follow him everywhere.

Once, while waiting in line in the supermarket, Duo had heard a couple of men talking about how 'that Winner kid' must live the dream life. They had been looking at a magazine that featured an article on Quatre's life, some sort of profile they did on important personalities. In the photo Quatre looked casual, posing beside the window of his office, smiling shyly. The photo had missed the stacks of paper that never left Quatre's desk, the ever present coffee mug or the tiredness in Quatre's eyes. Dream life wasn't the expression Duo would use to describe Quatre's life.

It was Sunday and yet Quatre was still working. Granted, he was working from home but it was work nonetheless, and Duo could see how the tiredness was getting to him. Usually, he could bribe Quatre into going to get some ice cream or just walk in the park, but today it was raining and that wouldn't work.

A devious grin appeared on Duo's face. There was another sure way to get Quatre to pay him some attention and leave that blasted work aside.

Standing up casually, Duo went to his room and looked for something in his closet drawer. He put the item in his pocket and walked back to the study. "Quatre Raberba Winner," he said as soon as he entered the room, "you are under arrest."

"Not now, Duo." Quatre didn't even raise his head. "I need to get this done."

Duo walked towards the desk, put his arms over the papers and leaned over. "Are you resisting arrest?"

Quatre sighed. The pen in his hand fell on the table and he ran a hand through his hair. "Duo, really thi-"

"The name is Officer Maxwell," Duo cut in. "Or do I need to add disrespect of an officer to your list of crimes?"

The look on Quatre's face softened a little. "And what are those crimes… Officer?"

"Excessive work, disregard of friends, grumpiness and questioning my authority." Duo straightened up and looked down at Quatre. "Now, will you come willingly or do I need to use force."

Standing up Quatre crossed his arms at the wrists and offered them to Duo. "I'll cooperate."

Grabbing Quatre's wrists, Duo pulled Quatre around the desk and pushed him to one of the walls. "Hands on the wall, feet apart."

Quatre grinned and complied. "I'm unarmed, Officer."

Leaning over Quatre so his lips were just beside Quatre's ear, Duo whispered, "I'll rather make sure myself. And I assure you, Mr. Winner, I'll be very thorough." He took a step back and for a few moments just enjoyed the sight of Quatre, hands spread over his head, feet apart, facing the wall, just waiting for Duo to make his move.

Duo bit his lips and readjusted his pants. For now, he had a role to play. He placed both hands on Quatre's waist and then moved them up, over Quatre's sweater, touching each arm from shoulder to wrist. He then grabbed the end of Quatre's sweater and started to pull it up. Quatre didn't resist, letting Duo strip him from the waist up, and as soon as the sweater was off, he put his hands back on the wall.

Using his index finger, Duo traced the path of Quatre's spine, feeling the muscles on Quatre's back tense slightly. "Stay still," he ordered, and moved the finger from Quatre's left wrist to his armpit, waiting for Quatre to jump.

It took a few seconds more than Duo expected but Quatre jumped back and lowered his left arm. Duo bit Quatre softly on the shoulder and moved Quatre's hand back to the wall. "I told you to stay still, Mr. Winner. I thought you said you would cooperate."

Quatre turned his head to look at Duo over his shoulder. He was glaring and Duo glared back. Finally, Quatre gave an amused smile and turned back to face the wall. "Of course, Officer."

The bastard must have known what those words, that compliance, did to Duo. They were friends, they had talked about fantasies, and Quatre had no problem taking advantage of the knowledge he had.

Duo took his time, running his fingers over every inch of Quatre's exposed torso, paying special attention to the nipples and Quatre's sides, where Quatre was especially ticklish. Every time Quatre squirmed, even if it was just a bit, Duo would pinch a nipple or bite Quatre's shoulder, forcing him to remain still and just bear Duo's attentions without complains.

Finally, Duo's hands trailed lower, moving roughly over Quatre's jeans, grabbing his ass and palming his erect cock. Kneeling down, Duo felt each leg and tickled Quatre's bare feet. He grabbed Quatre's ankles and forced him to spread his legs wider. Then, Duo stood up and moved back, making Quatre remain standing in the exposed position.

Carefully keeping out of Quatre's line of sight, Duo waited, looking between Quatre and his own wrist watch. Two minutes. Three minutes. Quatre had more control that Duo anticipated. Five minutes. Duo was about to start squirming. If Quatre didn't move in the next minute then Duo would. Damn the waiting!

But Quatre did. It was a small movement, just shifting his weight from one leg to the other, but it was all Duo needed.

"Drop your pants."

Quatre hesitated just a second before moving his hands away from the wall, unfastening his jeans and letting them fall to his ankles.

"Boxers too," Duo added.

Once more, Quatre obeyed. He didn't even try to turn to look at Duo; he just pulled his boxers down as casually as if he was taking off a coat.

"Step out of those and resume your position."

Quatre spread his hands against the wall and parted his legs. "Hell yeah," Duo muttered to himself. "Feet wider apart," he said out loud trying, not very successfully, to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Is this proof enough of my willingness to comply with this procedure?" Quatre asked, using his best rich brat tone. How Quatre could manage to stand, exposed like he was, and still talk with such smugness in his voice, was something Duo would never understand.

From his pocket Duo retrieved the tube of lube he had taken from his closet and covered two of his fingers with the cool gel. He moved closer to Quatre and without preamble he shoved the two fingers inside Quatre's opening.

"Cavity search," Duo explained after Quatre let out a low hiss. He started to lazily move the fingers in and out. "I told you I would be thorough."

Quatre moved his hips towards Duo, moaning softly. "You are just doing your job."

Duo bit Quatre's earlobe and then whispered, "This, Q," he moved one hand around Quatre's waist and started to fondle Quatre's erection, "this is pleasure."

Breathing hard, Quatre said, "I knew it. This was just a ploy to get me out of my pants."

"Do I need a ploy for that?" Duo asked. "I thought I just needed to ask nicely."

Looking at Duo over his shoulder, Quatre said, "You didn't ask this time, you demanded."

Duo grinned. "Like you didn't want to." He shrugged, moved his hands away from Quatre and stepped back. "But if you'd rather be stubborn..."

Quatre turned around, dropping his hands at his sides. "I do want to."

"Then what are you doing looking at me, prisoner?" Duo's grin widened and he made a turning gesture with his finger. "Face the wall."

Bowing his head slightly, Quatre obeyed. As soon as Quatre turned around Duo unzipped his pants, took out his cock and covered it with lube. Stepping between Quatre's spread legs, Duo grabbed Quatre's hips and said, "Brace yourself."

Closing his eyes, Duo entered Quatre and started moving immediately. He didn't give himself or Quatre time to adjust; he was eager and he needed this now. Quatre didn't complain and instead moved his hips, meeting Duo's thrusts eagerly.

"Damn, Duo!" Quatre said, his voice low and husky. Duo opened his eyes to see Quatre's head tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth open while he mumbled things Duo didn't understand.

"Fuck!" Duo tightened his hold of Quatre's waist, before moving one shaky hand to Quatre's cock.

"No!" Quatre hissed. He opened his eyes and looked at Duo. "Too much."

Duo moved his hand to Quatre's torso and started to play with one nipple, enjoying how Quatre moaned every now and then.

Quatre's arms gave in and he fell against the wall, Duo's hands keeping him upright. Quatre came with a silent cry and a satisfied smile appeared immediately on his face. Duo held onto him still moving, so close, so near.

"We'll fall," Duo mumbled just before he came and fell to his knees, Quatre still in his arms.

They stayed there for a while, Duo holding Quatre and Quatre resting his head on Duo's shoulders. Duo had closed his eyes, drifting between sleep and wakefulness, when Quatre mumbled, with a sleepy voice, "I'll have to repaint that wall."

Duo didn't open his eyes. "We'll do it ourselves," he said. "I can be the handyman, and you can be the bored rich guy in search of an affair."

"That's a viable plan," Quatre mumbled.

Smiling, Duo pulled Quatre to the couch and put the sweater over him. He settled comfortably with Quatre in his arms and closed his eyes.

The sound of the rain lulled them to sleep.


End file.
